epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner
Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner is the sixty-third installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the fifth episode of Season 5. It features comic book superhero and scientist, Bruce Banner, rapping against former Olympic athlete, Bruce Jenner. Partway through the battle, both transform into the Hulk and Caitlyn Jenner, respectively. It was released on June 29th, 2016. Cast Nice Peter as Bruce Jenner EpicLLOYD as Bruce Banner and the Hulk (voice only) NoShame as Caitlyn Jenner Mike O'Hearn as the Hulk (body actor) Lyrics [Note: Bruce Banner is in purple and Bruce Jenner is in brown.] 'Bruce Banner:' I'll school you in this battle of the baddest Bruce, With your He-Man haircut and your Daisy Dukes. I hear you're good at running; you're just like the Flash, Especially in the 100 meter ditch-your-wife dash! I'm an ace in the lab, acid, base, and treble, So let me break you down on a molecular level: You turned one gold medal to a lifetime of green! The most overrated athlete anyone's ever seen! You need to carry fatherhood across that finish line! (Argh!) Kept up with the Kardashians, but left some kids behind! Now, run along; you'll thank me 'cause I'm getting kinda cranky, And trust me, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry! 'Bruce Jenner:' I think you're in your element when you're behaving badly. Honestly, you're kinda boron when you're happy. I'll lap and pass your ass ten different ways! Decathlon athlete, blast through you like some gamma rays! The truth is, there's no truce between the Bruces! You're a drifter being useless; I'm a winner, no excuses! (Uh!) Beautiful women all up on my jock! I got a home gym; check me on the cereal box, doc! You big green freak, don't try to flex! If it wasn't for your cousin, you'd never have sex! (Oh!) You're so strong when you get mad! Too bad you can't go back and protect your mom from your dad! [A transformation occurs, where Bruce Banner turns into the Hulk, and Bruce Jenner turns into Caitlyn Jenner. The Hulk is in green, and Caitlyn Jenner is in red.] 'The Hulk:' (Urrrgh!) That painted face don't give you class! Just one more thing Bruce do for cash! Best thing you make: Kylie ass! She eighteen? Hulk SMASH! 'Caitlyn Jenner:' That's my teenage daughter, man; I have to forbid this! I'll put a javelin through your jolly green discus! Kylie not the type of girl I'mma let you smash on! (Hmm.) You'll get the medal without the decathlon! 'The Hulk:' (Argh!) Hulk is Hulk; no identify as man! Me thinks Cait might understand! No gender issue; this Jenner issue! Just you being you is enough to diss you! 'Caitlyn Jenner:' Look, I understand that you hate yourself, (Huh?) But you don't need to blame yourself! You're a tiger; stop trying to tame yourself! You gotta be big enough to contain yourself, And get hit with a little forgiveness! Be green; it ain't none of my business, But if you think you looking good in those torn-ass clothes, You're lying, which means you need a new wardrobe! (Aw!) The vision of those shorts kinda scarred me. What'd you just rage at, a Barney-themed party? That's probably not something you seen as a child! Not one day did you see your daddy smile! "Hulk not strong enough to deal with denial!" Laying you down, easy; that's kitchen tile! (Ugh!) Examine this under your microscope: You got no neck, but you still fucking choked! After battling me, you're gonna always be pissed, So the Hulk will stay forever; neither Bruce will exist! Scrapped lyrics 'Caitlyn Jenner:' My transformation is a giant celebration Say hi to Caitlyn, the voice of the next Jenneration You're scared of the monster you have trapped inside I changed on purpose like a butterfly of pride 'Bruce Banner:' You look like a melted action figure of Glenn Close Went from cover of Wheaties to ugly bunches of gross Scrapped lyric ideas While some of these are not actual lyrics, these are thoughts that were written on a piece of paper in the behind the scenes video for possible lyrics: *what are you running and jumping and skipping and vaulting away from *keeping up with the Kardashians but left your kids behind *sell out *mullet HE-MAN haircut *go the distance and cut off your discus *HULK Kar-SMASH-IAN *call this my victory lap I'm a trans-champion *your change was accident *Have a Banner *your change hurts people, mine empowers them *Green giant *shot put you to bed *Wheaties Box *hired by Wheaties fired by CHIPS Poll Trivia General *This is the third battle to have a famous athlete, after Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong and Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali **This is the only battle to only feature one athlete. *This is the third battle where one of the comments featured at the end of the video was from a user of this Wiki (in this case, both ResonX and Razzyfilms), with the first two being Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge and Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar. *This is the first and so far only battle to have both the title character(s) and their transformation(s) in the thumbnail. **This makes it the second battle to have a character that is featured in the thumbnail but not mentioned in the title, after Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare. *This battle features the second largest differences between the cover art and the video's thumbnail, as different images for both title rappers are used, their transformations are both featured in the thumbnail, and the backgrounds are different, followed by George Carlin vs Richard Pryor. *The ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' logo can be seen on the medallion Bruce Banner holds during the line, "You turned one gold medal to a lifetime of green!" *In the outro sequence, the Epic Rap Battles of History logo is in rainbow color, supporting the LGBTQ community (both Caitlyn Jenner and NoShame are transgender). *This battle was featured in a special celebrity episode of React by TheFineBros.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCmThyg4iJg **It is one of eight battles to be featured in a React video by TheFineBros. ***It is the only Season 5 battle to appear in the series. *This is the only battle of Season 5 with no cameos. *This currently has the second-most amount of dislikes in the whole series, after Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton. However, it is still the most disliked if measured by the dislike to like ratio. **On Lloyd's podcast with Ray William Johnson, Kings of Influence, Lloyd addressed how most of the criticism revolved around Jenner's last verse being significantly longer than the Hulk's. He stated that they chose to give Jenner a longer verse in order to address controversies surrounding transgender people and because the Hulk canonically has a limited vocabulary. However, he acknowledges that it gave Jenner an unfair advantage and made the battle less satisfying.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPus5uu5R0A *This is the second battle to have been made for a month-long holiday (LGBT Pride Month), after Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr., which was made for Black History Month. *On August 22nd, 2016, "We are back in the lab preparing Season 5.5. See you soon!" was written in the description of the battle. This is a reference to Bruce Banner's scientific background. **The quote was then changed to, "Who is ready for a brand new rap battle? Get ready. It will be dropping soon," before the release of Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton. Production *This episode was released two days later than originally scheduled due to technical difficulties. *This is the sixth battle to use more than one tagged instrumental. **This is the first battle to do so without having third-party rappers. Errors *For a few frames, part of Bruce Jenner's thumb is cropped out incorrectly as he grabs the Wheaties cereal box. *During the transformation to Caitlyn Jenner, just before Bruce puts his hair on his shoulder, the glitter animation is incorrectly cropped. *In the battle, every time a verse transitions, the subtitles capitalize the first word the character says in the verse; however, the first word of Caitlyn Jenner's verse ("that's") is not capitalized, while "Man" is capitalized in the next subtitle. *At 1:51, the Hulk's shorts become transparent. *At 2:00, the Hulk's background is the blue screen and not his actual background; however, this may have been intentional. Related videos Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner. ERB Behind the Scenes Bruce Banner vs. Bruce Jenner - Deeper Behind the Scenes Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner - No Shame Freestyle References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 5 Category:Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:NoShame Category:Mike O'Hearn